


生命所谓的意义

by rainmarks



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmarks/pseuds/rainmarks
Summary: 前世从来没有想到这样的状态，真的从来没有想过会是这样的情况，其实我也不想的呢，但是很多的事情正的很难想了，时间也好，心情也好。可能是真的是一厢情愿了吧，错付情衷的是我，何必与你，只是当年的那天的雨真的好大，在绸纸伞下的我听了你说的话，情绪微微的晃了一下，我以为你是爱我的。然而我只是以为，红烛摇晃的光影不是因为我，片片桃花的阴影像是恍然间的梦，我想到他面前问他，是不是我送的马具不够好看，是不是那天的桂花糕我没捂热，抑或是，我看见的那场雨只是一场梦，我们本来从未相见。今世“你从来都很忙，忙到连我都不见，于是我和你究竟算什么呢。”看着窗外的白云，杯子里的水已经凉透，“我以为你会懂，但是你从来都不懂。”镜子里的女子在镜子上写上几个字之后站了起来，缘分大致落九尘，我连你也守不住吗？算了，你大概会懂。其实外表越是低调，越是想不到。“你在吗？，我昨晚看到你了。”“故意演给你看的……”两个人看着彼此，“那你来干什么，来告诉我世界很糟吗？”“我也看到你了……”“你……”“你受够了疑神疑鬼，我受够了患得患失，还能继续吗？”“等你工作结束之后我们谈谈吧。”“好。”过处翩若惊鸿，是否情字写来都空洞。轻轻地脚步声恍若风铃，苍白的水泥地上坐着一个人，她听到那声脚步想站起来却站不起来，四肢都被绑着，眼睛也蒙着，“谁……”当然她说的很模糊，只是觉得那声脚步停了下来然后；“我来了哦。”轻轻的声音，“你……”想站起来依旧不行，“想知道我们现在在哪里吗？”依旧是轻轻的声音，“你想做什么？”“我们也是在这里认识的啊，只是已经不在了，我们也回不去了。”“你……这里是当初的工厂吗？”“没那么重要，是你就好，在我身边陪我就好……还记得这个吗？”听到她说完话就觉得好像被什么戳到了，然后……就没有然后了，只是觉得她抱得有点紧。就像躺在桥索之上，做了一场梦。梦醒后跌落，粉身碎骨，无影亦无踪。“只要能够在我的身边，陪我就很好。”





	生命所谓的意义

生命所谓的意义  
前世  
从来没有想到这样的状态，真的从来没有想过会是这样的情况，其实我也不想的呢，但是很多的事情正的很难想了，时间也好，心情也好。  
可能是真的是一厢情愿了吧，错付情衷的是我，何必与你，只是当年的那天的雨真的好大，在绸纸伞下的我听了你说的话，情绪微微的晃了一下，我以为你是爱我的。  
然而我只是以为，红烛摇晃的光影不是因为我，片片桃花的阴影像是恍然间的梦，我想到他面前问他，是不是我送的马具不够好看，是不是那天的桂花糕我没捂热，抑或是，我看见的那场雨只是一场梦，我们本来从未相见。  
今世  
“你从来都很忙，忙到连我都不见，于是我和你究竟算什么呢。”看着窗外的白云，杯子里的水已经凉透，“我以为你会懂，但是你从来都不懂。”镜子里的女子在镜子上写上几个字之后站了起来，缘分大致落九尘，我连你也守不住吗？算了，你大概会懂。  
其实外表越是低调，越是想不到。  
“你在吗？，我昨晚看到你了。”“故意演给你看的……”两个人看着彼此，“那你来干什么，来告诉我世界很糟吗？”“我也看到你了……”“你……”“你受够了疑神疑鬼，我受够了患得患失，还能继续吗？”“等你工作结束之后我们谈谈吧。”“好。”  
过处翩若惊鸿，是否情字写来都空洞。  
轻轻地脚步声恍若风铃，苍白的水泥地上坐着一个人，她听到那声脚步想站起来却站不起来，四肢都被绑着，眼睛也蒙着，“谁……”当然她说的很模糊，只是觉得那声脚步停了下来然后；“我来了哦。”轻轻的声音，“你……”想站起来依旧不行，“想知道我们现在在哪里吗？”依旧是轻轻的声音，“你想做什么？”“我们也是在这里认识的啊，只是已经不在了，我们也回不去了。”“你……这里是当初的工厂吗？”“没那么重要，是你就好，在我身边陪我就好……还记得这个吗？”听到她说完话就觉得好像被什么戳到了，然后……就没有然后了，只是觉得她抱得有点紧。  
就像躺在桥索之上，做了一场梦。梦醒后跌落，粉身碎骨，无影亦无踪。  
“只要能够在我的身边，陪我就很好。”


End file.
